The Love is in air
by Hyuuga-Sonomi
Summary: Em uma típica escola,Konoha Gakuen,entram,como todo o ano,novos alunos...que tipo de acontecimentos poderão ocorrer? FICHAS RE-ABERTAS CAP.5º On
1. Inscrições

Disclaimer: O Naruto(tristemente) Não me pertence...

Bom aqui está uma fic minha de fichas,portanto...fichas abertas!!!!Para todas as idades e sexos Ou seja,meninos e meninas ,isto foi inspirado em várias outras fics...podem mandar a ficha do seu personagem juntamente com seu namorado(a) ,Bom pelo titulo é uma história romântica...então quando me mandarem...fiquem cientes de tudo que eu possa fazer...mas não mudarei a personalidade. 

A história se desenvolverá em uma escola(Konoha Gakuen),os personagens novos serão os alunos novos e seus respectivos pares já estarão na escola...caso você criar o seu namorado(a) e o personagem,escolherei um dos dois,o que se encaixar melhor...e assim a história se desenvolverá...Para ser uma ficha completa,gostaria que colocassem estas informações:

Nome (ordem Japonesa):

Idade (entre 15 e 18 anos)

Série (1º 2º ou 3º ano):

Passado (caso tenha algum):

Personalidade:

Aparência:

Roupa (a que usa na escola):

Matéria favorita:

O que gosta:

O que não gosta:

Par (no mínimo três, caso tenham escolhido o seu, e na ordem de preferência):

O que você acha dele (a):

O que ele (a) acha de você:

Cena especial (opcional):

Extra (qualquer coisa que vocês queiram acrescentar como manias, vícios. Qualquer coisa. Opcional):

No mínimo estas, mas se quiser complementar pode, qualquer personagem é válido, como namorado (a), pretendente, mas tem um em particular que é meu por isso não o peguem este é... Sabaku no Gaara...,e outro que está reservado...Sasori...

Para evitar confusões... Quero que me digam algumas de suas idéias, o que não gostaria que fizesse com os personagens e a história . Para que não fique uma droga que possa jogar fora...bom é só...estou esperando já ne \o


	2. Aviso

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence T-T

Finalmente escolhi as fichas,Infelizmente não pude colocar todos ;-;...minha assistente não deixou 'e também tinha muita gente xx...Porém...espero que continue lendo ç.ç...De verdade Gomeeeeeen!!!!!Eu queria colocar todos mas muitos tinham como pretendente os Uchihas,Neji e Shika xx...Aí ficava difícil...de escolher UM Para cada um xx...

Bom os alunos escolhidos apareceram depois...

Mas para vocês terem idéia do por que eu reservei o Gaara . E o Sasori está logo abaixo:

Nome (ordem Japonesa): Kaguya Shia

Idade (entre 15 e 18 anos): 15

Série (1º 2º ou 3º ano):1º

Passado (caso tenha algum): Fazia parte da Família Kaguya,uma das famílias mais ricas e poderosas de todo o Japão porém por essa causa seus pais foram assassinados quando muito pequena(3 anos),foi levada para casa de seu primo Kimimaru que o considera um irmão bastante carinhoso,atencioso e protetor, além disso foi ele que a colocou na escola onde estuda atualmente.Sente que não lembra de algo muito importante,mas por mais esforço que faça não consegue se lembrar.Sempre foi gentil,bondosa,generosa e Ingênua,com um sorriso bastante sincero,porém depois deste trágico acidente se tornou uma pessoa desconfiada e quieta.Seu sorriso perdeu toda aquele jeito sincero.(saiba mais sobre sua personalidade na parte de personalidade xD).

Personalidade: Sombria,quieta,desconfiada,mas sempre esconde por meios de sorrisos e ainda continua sendo uma garota gentil e ingênua,tem um jeito meigo de sorrir,apenas de uma simples conversa já se nota ser uma pessoa bastante agradável e companheira.

Aparência: Cabelos longos azulados até a cintura quando solto,sempre preso em um coque bagunçado,estatura mediana,olhos castanhos com um contorno nítido em preto,magra,lábios salientes e pele levemente rosada.

Roupa (a que usa na escola): Usa uma blusa simples que a manga vai até os cotovelos,e deixa seus ombros à mostra lilás,com uma saia de pregas jeans até a altura dos joelhos.

Matéria favorita: Matemática,Química e Artes.

O que gosta: desenhar,ler,fazer experimentos,ficar com os outros,ajudar os outros,realizar qualquer coisa artesanal,ficar horas e horas vendo o próprio reflexo na água,cozinhar,seu par,seus amigos e parentes.

O que não gosta: coisas demoradas e chatas,pessoas chatas e mal educadas,ferir os outros verbalmente,ver outros sofrerem.

Par (no mínimo três, caso tenham escolhido o seu, e na ordem de preferência): Sabaku no Gaara xDD

O que você acha dele (a): Um Garoto arrogante que não tem amor a vida...psicopata,mas sente pena...deve ter sofrido muito,mas é uma pessoa perigosa e não se aproxima,mesmo assim quer conhece-lo melhor.Tem um olhar muito tristonho e sem amigos.

O que ele (a) acha de você: Garota irritante e ridícula,só sabe sorrir e ajudar os outros,não sabe o que é desconfiar de alguém,não sabe o que significa a palavra sofrer e acha que todos à sua volta são seus amigos.Mas...ela tem um olhar tão triste e distante...

Cena especial (opcional): Shia estava comendo seu lanche normalmente olhando os outros se divertindo entre si,então ouve uma voz rouca e suave.  
Gaara: Posso...me sentar ?-parecendo o mais frio e insensível possível,já que suava frio

Shia: Claro,por que não ?-Sorrindo docemente

Gaara:-se senta de cabeça baixa para que não fosse possível ver seu rosto rubro

Shia: Eles parecem tão felizes...

Gaara: Você também...

Shia: Eu ?por que ?

Gaara: Sempre está sorrindo e parece que não sabe o que significa o sofrimento...-põe a mão sobre a boca quando notou o que falara

Shia: -fica em silêncio durante 10 minutos e continua-Vou indo...até mais -se levanta e some de vista

Gaara: "por quê...por que eu disse aquilo!é como se eu não tivesse controle sobre o meu corpo!"

Shai:- sorri,feito boba e olhando pro nada-" ele...pensa isso de mim...acho que...seremos bons amigos..."-um pouco corada

Extra (qualquer coisa que vocês queiram acrescentar como manias, vícios. Qualquer coisa. Opcional): - Que ela ao se lembrar pouco a pouco do seu duro passado doía a cabeça e,que às vezes chegava a chorar no seu quarto

- Que ela adorava lobos e tinha um lobo de estimação que encontrou ferido,tratou dele e cuida dele até hoje ,seu nome é Fenrir,dado pela mesma.

- tem pavor de Sangue...muito medo...fica aterrorizada apenas de ver sangue ou simulação de sangue.Hemofobia u.u

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nome (ordem Japonesa): Daiyamondo no Koori.

Idade (entre 15 e 18 anos) 17 anos

Série (1º 2º ou 3º ano): 3º.

Passado (caso tenha algum): Sempre fora super inteligente. Desde pequena fazia cálculos avançados... Porém um dia depois de um terrível acidente que acontecera diante de seus olhos infantis, e em estado de choque ficou internada durante sete meses em terapia intensiva. Só depois desse tempo começara a falar, andar, fazer coisas do dia-dia. E toda sua inteligência fora esquecida com o acidente. Atualmente é inteligente, mas não tanto quanto naquela época.

Personalidade: Meiga, inteligente, calma, fofa, carinhosa e gentil. Bem infantil mesmo! Ela faz de tudo para ajudar os outros, colocando até mesmo sua vida em perigo! Ela sempre estará pensando em primeiro lugar nos outros, sempre disposta a dar a mão e acender uma luz, para as pessoas que já não conseguem mais nem acreditar em si própria. Ela nesse lado é bastante hiperativa, e a palavra vergonha não existem em seu vocabulário e nem em seu dicionário.

Aparência: Possuis cabelos perolados, onde a raiz é lisa, e da nuca para baixo é totalmente encaracolado, e a franja (que cobre três quarto da testa) ondulada verticalmente. Olhos púrpuros, quase roxos, porém brilhantes, parecem jóias. Rosto de boneca: redondinho, coradinha, olhos brilhantes, lábios rosados, quase avermelhados. O corpo parece ter sido esculpido por anjos: seios fartos, cintura delgada, coxas delineadas, nádegas empinada, sem nenhuma marca ou qualquer outra coisa que seja considerado defeito.

Roupa (a que usa na escola): Ela possuí um closet enorme, cheio de roupas, sapatos, bolsas, jóias, perfumes e maquiagens. Ela utiliza sempre uma roupa diferente. Odeia ficar repetindo roupa. Adora ficar lançando moda.

Matéria favorita: Biologia õ/.

O que gosta: Comer doces, escovar os cabelos, ler sobre o corpo humano, aprender, irritar as pessoas.

O que não gosta: Machismo, física, português e qualquer outra coisa do tipo.

Par (no mínimo três, caso tenham escolhido o seu, e na ordem de preferência): Sasori XD.

O que você acha dele (a): Um menino arrogante, imbecil, chato, tem cara de safado, pegador... Apesar disso é tão lindo... Pena que seja tão quietinho. Ó.Ò. E que seja meu professor. ToT.

O que ele (a) acha de você: Menina barulhenta, infantil, prepotente, como é que tão hiperativa, consiga ser tão calma. Tão bonita, ela tem cara de anjo... Mas eu não posso me apaixonar por uma aluna.

Cena especial (opcional): A última aula daquele dia estava preste a acabar, porém ela queria que fosse eterno. Koori amava observar a beleza de seu professor ruivo e de olhar inexpressivo. Quando a aula acabou, ela estava tão absorta em pensamentos que nem percebera que estava estática olhando para seu professor, e que esse ato já cumpria quinze minutos.

Sasori- Você vai ficar ai me olhando o dia inteiro ou prefere me seqüestrar e me levar para a sua casa? Se bem que uma foto duraria mais tempo em um porta-retrato.

Koori ficara ruborizada.

Koori- Iie sensei. Sumimasen.

E a pobre menina ficara de cabeça baixa perante aquela situação.

Sasori- Não precisa ficar triste pequenina...

"Pequenina... Esse apelido que ele me dera desde nosso primeiro encontro".

Estava tão absorta naquela lembrança que nem vira seu sensei se aproximando, e só despertara quando ele pusera a mão em seu queixo, e puxara sua faca para cima, e deixara seus olhos na mesma direção. E só quebraram aquele contato quando ele se aproximara perigosamente de seu rosto, e sussurrara algumas palavras em seu ouvido.

Sasori- Você sabe que pode me observa o tempo que quiser.

Então depositara um beijo em sua face, e soltara seu queixo. Logo deixara Koori sozinha em sala, com uma mão sobre a face beijada, e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. E sussurrara palavras apenas para ela mesma.

Koori- É sensei... Eu sei...

E dera um longo suspiro, para que somente depois, levantasse de sua carteira e retirasse de sala, seguindo pelo corredor até a saída da escola.

Extra (qualquer coisa que vocês queiram acrescentar como manias, vícios. Qualquer coisa. Opcional): Ela tem uma tatuagem de seis estrelas na perna direita, onde começa no tornozelo e termina cinco dedos acima. A tatuagem vem em formato de caracol, e da menor estrela, para a maior.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bom é isso por que o Gaara seria o MEU pretendente e o Sasori da Minha assistente ,além disso os dois são primos...

E a distribuição dos professores e a matéria são assim:

Matemática: Mitarashi Anko

Biologia: Akasuna no Sasori

História: Hatake Kakashi

Literatura: Orochimaru

Japonês: Yuuhi Kurenai

Artes: Deidara

Química: Shizune

Física: Sarutobi Asuma

Geografia: Jiraya

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bom é isso já ne \o...


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...Mas de qualquer maneira o.ó,eu tenho permissão para usar seus personagens!!!ò.ó

Como você esperavam pelo meu retorno...(ou não XD) eu voltei \o/ e como muitos pediram(ou Poucos \o/)Eu irei postar o primeiro capítulo \o/

Meme: Já estava na hora não?¬¬"?

Sonomi: Ahhhh Meme-chan desde quando está aqui ??D?

Meme: desde que você começou esta fic u.u"

Sonomi: É ??o.o?

Meme: É sim ¬¬

Sonomi:#pensa alguns minutos#Ahhhh é "...Ela é a minha assistente pessoal \o/ o nick dela no é Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme,quem quiser, eu digo para ler as fics dela \D/ são ótimas /

Meme: Yo / Muito prazer em conhecê-los nn/

Itachi: Não se enganem el-

Meme:#dá um chute em Itachi,discretamente#Enfim...Mandem reviews!! Precisamos ver se ta agradando o povo...

Sonomi: é sim ;-;Mesmo aqueles que não foram escalados ToT

Legenda:

X; Variável

A/B; Exemplo de palavras

Aaaa: Nome

Aaaa: bbbb Fala de personagem

Aaaa: bbbb#xxxxx# Ação do personagem

Aaaa: bbbb(xxxx) Meus comentários e traduções

Aaaa:bbbb... _"xxxx"_ Pensamentos

Aaaaa ou Aaaa:bbbb – xxxx Narrador

Boa leitura e...

Divirtam-se!!!

The Love is in Air

Por Hyuuga-Sonomi

1. Os Alunos Novos

Era um dia normal em Tókyo,as ruas agitadas,e pessoas correndo para não se atrasarem.Por lá existia uma escola...Uma escola muito boa mas,como temos um autor sem criatividade ¬¬(Sonomi: Hei oÓ) que colocou o nome mais criativo do mundo(Sonomi: Menos 5 do seu salário ¬¬ / Narrador: Nãããão!!!),Konoha Gakuen,Lá como todo o Ano recebia alunos novos.Ás 7 em ponto,estes alunos novos deveriam estar na sala da diretora cachaceira-velha-rabugenta-encalhada(Tsunade: COMO É ?????Òó / Narrador: Nada nada " / Sonomi: Assim vou a falência -- / Meme: Vai se acostumando uu"),porém alguns alunos não estavam...e já era dez para ás oito u.u"...Um deles era Daiyamondo no Koori,uma menina meiga,gentil,calma e fofa,com olhos perolados,cabelos lisos na raiz e encaracolado a partir da nuca,acordara extremamente tarde,e agora se encontrava em casa correndo de um lado para o outro...

Koori: Ahhhhhh tô atrasadaaaaaa#escolhe uma roupa,veste-a,penteia o cabelo pega uma torrada e sai correndo#

Outro aluno que não estava ali era Misaki Ryou(o dono dele mando por e-mail o.ô),acordara realmente muito tarde,acordou quinze para as oito.Ele era um rapaz calmo,simpático,alegre,e um pouco desajeitado,possuía olhos castanho-escuros,e cabelos em um tom prateado,curtos,lisos.Acordou com o som suave da voz de sua tia...

Misaki Megumi: Ryou ?Acorde...está atrasado...#em um tom calmo e sereno,acariciando-lhe de leve os cabelos do rapaz#

Ryou: ahn ??o que ??#se levanta sonolento,coçando os olhos#

Megumi: está atrasado para a escola #com um sorriso amável#Você deveria ir mais cedo correto ??

Ryou: É,e...AHHHHH Tô super atrasadoooooooo#se levanta,coloca a sua roupa de qualquer maneira,pega as suas coisas,na maior velocidade e dá um beijo na face de sua tia#Até mais Tiaaaaa#e sai de casa#

NA SALA DA DIRETORA...

Tsunade estava esperando calmamente o resto dos alunos novos chegarem,e como estavam atrasados ela estava super preocupada com o que pode ter acontecido com eles...

Tsunade: CADÊ O SAKEEEEEE,SHIZUNEE ???? e onde estão os outros alunos?

Shizune: Tsunade-sama...Nós não sabemos onde eles estão e...#é interrompida por uma voz calma e preocupada#

???: Senhora diretora...Se me permite...Acha que está em uma situação razoável para pensar em beber sake ??

Tsunade: Sei lá mas eu quero Sake ùú Shizuneee traz para mim

???2: Eu concordo plenamente com a senhorita Takahashi,Tsunade-Sama.

Uma das que já estavam ali era Takahashi Rissa uma garota gentil e bondosa,esforçada e ingênua,tem estaturas bastante razoáveis para a sua idade,com cabelos longos pretos e lisos,e acompanhada com uma franja olhos pretos meio puxados.A outra era Kyouhei Cibelle,alegre e simpática,com cabelos ruivos ondulados até o meio de suas costas,olhos verdes escuros,pele branca e com um sorriso meigo e cativante.

???: Sinto dizer mais elas estão completamente corretas#Escrevendo algo em um caderno#

Shizune: Sim,Sim!!Eles estão corretíssimos!!!!

Tsunade: Me diga...o que eu...posso fazer,quando esses alunos se atrasam??#com uma cara de poucos amigos#

Shizune: Er...#é interrompida por um barulho de porta batendo com tudo#

Koori: Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeen A demoraaaa xx

Tsunade: Ora oô Uma chegou oô

Kaguya Enzan(Sim ele tem ligação com a Shia u.u),também estava lá.Um garoto reservado,sem muitos amigos,porém com uma criatividade incrível,se tornando um ótimo cabelos negros-azulados até um pouco antes do meio das costas,sempre prendidos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e olhos pretos.

Shizune: Sim mas ainda falta o Ryou-kun,o Takeo-kun,a Kuro-chan,a Uki-chan...

???: Acho que ninguém mais,Shizune-san#olhando para a lista do lado de Shizune#

Shizune: Sim Ninguém muito Obrigada...Ayana-chan

Mitsutani Ayana,Uma garota dedicada,inteligente,porém não se agrupa e não confia muito em qualquer um.Apesar da sua aparência,não demonstra seus sentimentos,de jeito nenhum,Além disso,não gosta de se agrupar por todos quebrarem regras.Possui cabelos loiros lisos,repicados,olhos azuis,corpo bem(BEM) definido,com belas curvas,uma altura média e magra.De repente a porta é arrombada por um aluno...

Ryou: GOOMEEEEEEEN PELO ATRASOOOOO#atropelando tudo,caindo no chão com várias hematomas poucos sangramentos e acidentalmente derrubando o sake da diretora no chão#

Tsunade: SAKEEEEE TT#olhar maligno e assassino para Ryou,olha para a porta#MINHA PORTA!!!!!!!!!

Ryou:#gota,se levantando#Eu...vou ter um castigo?

Tsunade: VAI ÒÓ ARRUME ESTA PORTA ATÉ EU VOLTAR E SHIZUNEEEEEEE OUTRA RODADA DE SAKEEEEE#sai da sala#

Cibelle: Neste caso...

Rissa: Traga...

Koori: O...

Enzan:#havia parado de escrever por causa do barulho# SAke oo'

Ayana: Shizune-san oo'

???: Nã-não seria melhor ajudar o garoto p-para arrumar a porta…#aponta para Ryou,mas não olha para ele#po-por que trazer o sake neste estado...

??2: A Tsunade-sama...Nã-Não vai me-melhorar nada... – disse uma garota com os olhos rosados inchados e avermelhados

Todos: Verdade oo

Kaguya Shia uma garota ingênua e gentil,sorri o tempo todo,um sorriso meigo,mas não verdadeiro,pois na realidade é sombria,desconfiada,quieta.Uma garota agradável e cabelos negro-azulados longos prendidos por um coque bagunçado.Olhos castanhos com um contorno em preto na pupila.A outra era Kendo Yuetchi,uma garota que não acredita na vida nem tem esperanças,fechada,olhando sempre para as sombras de um modo melancólico.Possui belos olhos rosados que foram ocultos,levemente ocultos,pelos lhos inchados e avermelhados,pois até agora estava chorando em um canto,sem ninguém saber,Cabelos longos e castanhos sempre prendidos em um rabo de cavalo alto,curvas normais para a idade.

Ryou: O-Obrigado o.o'

Shia: D-de nada #se agachando e ajudando a levantar a porta#

Yuetchi: E-Eto,vo-vou pe-pegar as ferramentas,pa-para juntar a porta#vai em direção a uma gaveta e fica revirando ela,procurando por ferramentas,e as encontra#

Enzan: Ahn,eu junto...#tentando ser útil#

Ayana: Deixe-me ver...mais para a esquerda...não,não!direita!pera...pera...três centímetros para a esquerda!Não!um pouco mais para a direita!isso!não,não,seus milímetros para a direita!

Rissa: Como você sabe a medida exata de cada coisa ?o.õ?

Cibelle: Ainda não notou??Ela é uma nerd da Matemática!

Rissa: Nossa como você é observadora

Cibelle:#cora# Na-Não é pra tanto

Ayana: Sim Sim,a Kyouhei está certa eu sou uma nerd em Matemática u.u

Koori: Você poderiam ajudar aqui?ee?#segurando a ponta inferior esquerda da porta,Shia o superior direito,Ryou o canto superior esquerdo e Yuetchi o canto inferior direito#

Ryou: Verdade o.õ,antes que a Tsunade chegue e espanque todo mundo o.õ

Shia: Sim...

Koori: ô Enxan...Pode juntar aqui!

Enzan: É EnZan ¬¬#indo com as ferramentas pronto para juntar#

Yuetchi: Shi-Shia?cu-cuidado pa-para não soltar po-por que você es-está um-muito distraída...

Shia: ahh tá,Obrigada Yue

Yuetchi: Yu-Yue ?

Shia: É sim...Não gostou do seu novo apelido?

Yuetchi: É que ni-ninguém nunca me-me deu um apelido assim e nós...a-acabamos de nos co-conhecer...

Shia: E só por isso,não posso dar apelidos??

Yuetchi ficara estática,aquela garota era bastante diferente dos outros,em vez de não se aproximar das pessoas e não se agrupar com qualquer um,ela apenas conversa com uma pessoa e logo pensa ser sua amiga lhe tratando super bem.Será que era ela,a amiga que tanto desejava ter?Isso,era o que Yuetchi pensava e ficou pensando.

Enzan junta e no mesmo horário chega Shizune com uma garrafinha de Sake e logo depois Tsunade.

Tsunade: parabéns!você senhor Misaki arrumou a minha porta e me trouxe um motivo para o Sake /

Todos: #gota#

Ryou: É...eu acho que simo.õ

Uzumaki Takeo um garoto loiro,que vai até as suas costas,olhos azuis,alto,físico forte,com músculos definidos bem espalhados por todo o seu corpo,magro e bem malhado.Ele é Inteligente,brincalhão,alegre,gentil,companheiro,fiel.Um Garoto perfeito!

Takeo: #entra calmamente pela porta recentemente concertada#Yo(oi)

Tsunade: Ótimo,agora só falta?

Shizune: A Kuro-chan e a Uki-chan.

Odori Uki,uma garota animada que transforma quaisquer coisa em um meio de ampliar seu modo de ganhar dinheiro.Poderia ser chamada de mercenária e consegue as coisas facilmente no mercado negro,além de ter seu lado manipulador.Possui cabelos lisos,longos e negros quando soltos,olhos cor de mel,com curvas belas e perfeitas,um busto avantajado,altura mediana,magra e também uma pele morena e saudável de sol.Mizuki Kuro,uma garota gentil,doce,bondosa,carinhosa e cabelos longos e negros,sedosos e bem tratados,lisos até a cintura,olhos verdes feito esmeraldas,pele branca macia e lisa,corpo escultural de dar inveja além de ter pernas extremamente belas,busto exageradamente grandes.

Uki e Kuro: Yo /#entrando juntas na sala da diretora#

Tsunade: Ótimo todos chegaram ???

Shizune: sim!Tsunade-sama!

???: Ótimo,finalmente – uma garota de cabelos brancos se levanta,que até agora esteve apenas observando tudo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

É só,quero deixar você na curiosidade 8D

Espero que estejam gostando ;-;

Meme: É!

Olha,as fichas ainda estão abertas,só coloquei pra não deixar o publico esperando /

Meme: É...Não pensem que vocês estarão livres de nós tão cedo#risada maléfica#

Bom é só,quem será a nova garota??

Quem será que entrou??

Quem ficou com quem??

Essas perguntas apenas se revelarão se lerem a fic#risada maléfica#

Ja ne o/

Kissus da Sono-chan e da Meme-chan


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence...Mas esta fic sim òo

Bom vamos postar o segundo cap. \o/

Meme: é isso aí \o/

Sonomi: Além disso temos mais uma assistente, só que ela é... A Beta da fic \o\/o/ Todos palmas para ela... Hajime Kirane-chan, eu pessoalmente chamo ela de Kira-chan /, e as fics dela são lindas...

Kirane: Yo nn/, Prazer sou Hajime Kirane-chan, a beta desta fic nn/

Itachi: Não se engan-

Meme:#chuta Itachi discretamente# Então...vamos começar com a fic

Kirane/Meme/Sonomi: Divirtam-se!!

Legenda:

X; Variável

A/B: Exemplo de palavras

Aaaa: Nome

Aaaa: bbbb Fala de personagem

Aaaa: bbbb#xxxxx# Ação do personagem

Aaaa: bbbb(xxxx) Meus comentários e traduções

Aaaa:bbbb... "xxxx" Pensamentos

_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback,carta,telefone

Aaaaa ou Aaaa:bbbb – xxxx Narrador

Sonomi/Kirane/Meme: Boa leitura nn/

The Love is in Air

Por Hyuuga-Sonomi

2. O Primeiro dia de aula,parte I

0o0o0o0No cap. Anterior0o0o0o0o

Uki e Kuro: Yo /#entrando juntas na sala da diretora#

Tsunade: Ótimo todos chegaram ???

Shizune: Sim! Tsunade-sama!

???: Ótimo, finalmente – uma garota de cabelos brancos se levanta, que até agora esteve apenas observando tudo...

0o0o0o0Neste cap.0o0o0o0o

A garota de cabelos brancos,chamava-se, Hatsuki Kanabi.

Uma garota rude, fria, calculista, exigente, porém inteligente e esperta, com uma raciocínio incrivelmente rápido e certeiro, encontrando a resposta na metade do tempo de uma pessoa normal. Dedicada e decidida, porém paciente. Em uma briga muitas vezes age sem pensar e fala coisas desagradáveis, ferindo emocionalmente e as vezes fisicamente a pessoa.

Com longos cabelos brancos e lisos chegando na altura dos joelhos, com uma franja farta e repicada, olhos cor-de-ambar bem parecidos com dourados. Pele bronzeada de sol, não muito escura. Uma cicatriz que começa um pouco acima da sobrancelha atravessa o olho direito e termina na bochecha. Possui uma tatuagem na perna direita de uma serpente, por toda a perna, como se estivesse enroscando-se nela.

Kanabi: Então...

Tsunade: Vamos fazer a chamada para ver se todos estão aqui!SHIZUNEEEE!!!!!

Shizune: Hai, Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: A lista uu

Shizune: Hai! #entrega a lista#

Tsunade: Então...Vamos fazer a chamada...

Todos: Hai!

A porta se abre...lentamente...

???: Cho-chotto gomen...(com licença)

A pessoa que entrara ali era Misaki Hime...Irmã mais nova de Misaki Ryou. Uma garota meiga e gentil, porém sabe ser decidida e autoritária quando necessário. Tudo que faz é caprichado e sempre tem um toque de delicadeza.

Pensa mais nos outros do que em si mesma e bem antes também. Hime é pacifica, paciente, educada e carinhosa, especialmente com seu querido irmão mais velho e seus tios e avós. Porém, por ser uma irmã muito ciumenta, pode se tornar rude e fria com quaisquer pessoa que der em cima, ou insinuar paquerar Ryou, mas para não ofender a pessoa faz isso de um modo discreto e educado.

Possui cabelos longos e prateados, sempre prendidos por uma trança que vai até a sua barriga, por coloca-la sempre para frente, olhos azuis-celetes. Usa óculos com lentes finas e transparentes, com corpo escultural, cheio de belas curvas, coxas atraentes, lábios rosados, pele clara. Uma aparência delicada e extremamente bela.

Tsunade: Hum...#lendo a lista#

???: Chotto... #entrando na sala#

Um Garoto alto entra na sala,este era Namikaze Satori, com cabelos prateados meio arrepiado .Olhos de cores diferenciados, um olho vermelho,outro azul. Uma expressão tranqüila e neutra no rosto .Um físico forte e definido, bastante atraente.

Um garoto educado, sério e tranqüilo, tenta ser o mais imparcial possível, não se aproxima das pessoas por causa da ligação de seus pais, se sente muito sozinho e não tem muitos amigos, porém esconde isso,para que não percebam, vive sozinho já que sua mãe morrera e seu pai... Bom ele nem procurara por ele uu'.

Satori: Estava bebendo água uu #se senta#

Tsunade: #ainda lendo a lista#

???: A Le-letra está mu-muito pequena Tsu-Tsunade-sama ?

Tsunade: Sim... Eu não consigo ler...

???: E-eu posso ajuda-la... Eu posso aumentar a letra para a senhora...

Tsunade: SENHORA O CARAMBA!EU AINDA ESTOU NA FLOR DA IDADE!Ahh sim por favor ,faria isso ?

???: Ha-Hai... #pegando a lista da mão de Tsunade#

Urahara Sayuri, uma garota gentil, simpática, bondosa, alegre, sempre está sorrindo, otimista, vê o lado bom da pior das situações, parece incapaz de ficar nervosa. Tímida, nem um pouco escandalosa, não fala muito e fica no seu canto quando não conhece muito bem a pessoa, porém se solta quando sente segurança nela.

Porém é distraída e tem um sério problema de "perda de memória recente", na qual se esquece o que estava fazendo e fica rondando o local ver se consegue lembrar, isto é, se ela não se esquecer onde está e não se perder.

Possui uma estatura mediana, pele clara, rosto com lindos traços delicados, corpo bem definido, porém sem muitos exageros, olhos azuis ,com uma franja repicada,cobrindo de leve o seu olho direito.

Sayuri escrevia os nomes das pessoas,na ordem, porém com uma letra bem melhor do que no da lista, para que Tsunade conseguisse ler.

Sayuri: Pronto, Tsunade-sama #entrega a nova lista#

Tsunade: Obrigada,senhorita Urahara.#pega a lista e começa a ler# 1-Daiyamondo no Koori

Koori: Hai!

Tsunade: #faz o tique # 2-Hatsuki Kanabi

Kanabi: Hai!

Tsunade :#faz um tiquezinho# 3-Kaguya Enzan!

Enzan: #Escrevendo algo#

Tsunade: Kaguya Enzan!!

Enzan: #Ainda escrevendo...#

Tsunade: KAGUYA ENZAN!!!

Enzan: #pára de escrever e ,no susto, salta# Ha-Hai...oo'

Tsunade: ótimo ùú"#faz um tique# 4- Kaguya Shia uu

Shia: #desenhando algo#

Tsunade: Kaguya Shia! ùu'

Shia: #ouve e pára de desenhar# Hai!

Tsunade: ótimo#faz um tique# 5-Kendo Yuetchi

Yuetchi: Ha-Hai!

Tsunade: #faz o tique# 6-Kyouhei Cibelle

Cibelle: Hai!

Tsunade:#faz o tique # 7-Misaki Hime...

Hime: Hai!

Tsunade:#faz o tique # 8-Misaki Ryou

Ryou: Hai...

Tsunade: #faz o tique # 9-Mitsutani Ayana

Ayana: Hai!

Tsunade: #faz o tique # 10-Mizuki Kuro...

Kuro: Hai nn

Tsunade: #faz o tique # 11-Namikaze Satori

Satori: hai uu

Tsunade: #faz o tique # 12-Odori Uki

Uki: Hai uu

Tsunade: #faz o tique # 13-Takahashi Rissa...

Rissa: Hai!

Tsunade: #faz o tique # 14-Urahara Sayuri...

Sayuri: Hai!

Tsunade: #faz o tique # 15-Uzumaki Takeo!

Takeo: Hai...

Shizune: Então todos estão aí...

Tsunade: ótimo...Vão para as suas classes agora...

Shizune: eu os guio, venham comigo uu #saindo pela porta#

Todos os alunos: Hai! #indo na direção da Shizune, a seguindo#

Shizune: E aqui é a classe 'A', onde ficam os alunos do primeiro ano.

Takahashi Rissa, Kaguya Enzan, Mitsutani Ayana, Kaguya Shia, Kendo Yuetchi, Misaki Hime, Namikaze Satori .Estes eram os alunos do primeiro ano, todos agradeceram Shizune e entraram na sua classe, a classe A(não se preocupem eu escolhi alguns como alunos "veteranos").

Shizune: Esta é a classe 'B', onde ficam os do Segundo.

Misaki Ryou, Urahara Sayuri e Odori Uki. Estes eram do segundo ano colegial, assim como os do primeiro agradeceram Shizune e entraram em sua classe.

Shizune: E por último a Classe 'C', a classe do Terceiro ano.

Daiyamondo no Koori, Kyouhei Cibelle, Hatsuki Kanabi, Uzumaki Takeo e Mizuki Kuro .Alunos do terceiro ano, agradeceram Shizune e entraram em sua classe.

000000000 Classe A 00000000

Anko: Caros alunos!!!Temos alunos novos nesta classe!!!E são...estes!!!#aponta para o grupo que acabara de entrar#Podem começaaaar!!!nn

Yuetchi: Me-meu nome é Kendo Yuetchi...

Shia: Ka-Kaguya Shia...

Enzan estava muito distraído que não ouvira o nome das duas... Especialmente o sobrenome Kaguya...

Rissa: Olá...Ta-Takahashi Rissa...

Ayana: Mitsutani Ayana.

Hime: Mi-Misaki Hime...

Satori: Namikaze Satori...

Todos: Prazer em conhece-los!!!E sejam bem-vindos em nossa escola!!

0000000 Classe B 0000000

Asuma: Classe...Temos alunos novos... #aponta,discretamente,para o grupo que entrou#

Ryou: Misaki Ryou...

Uki: Sou Odori Uki nn

Sayuri: Olá... Prazer em conhece-los sou... Urahara Sayuri...

Todos: Sejam bem-vindos!!E prazer em conhecê-los!!

0000000 Classe C 000000

Kurenai: Pessoal,alunos novos,temos alunos novos na escola e em especial em nossa classe... E estes são eles #aponta para o grupo que estava perto da porta#

Kanabi: Sou...Hatsuki Kanabi...

Takeo: Uzumaki Takeo, Prazer nn

Aluno extra: UZUMAKI?????

Aluna extra: I-Igual ao Naruto-bakaa??

Takeo: Naruto ?Quem é esse ? "Será que é..."

Koori: Daiyamondo no Koori, Muito prazer nn

Kuro: Mizuki Kuro, Muito prazer em conhece-los nn

Cibelle: Kyouhei Cibelle o////o

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Continua no próximo cap. P

Meme: Não se preocupem, sai logo...Não ficarão livres de nós tão cedo #Risada maligna#

Kirane: Uhum nn

O que será que acontecerá a partir de agora que eles entraram na classe?

Problemas?Rivais?Inimigos?

Quem ficou com quem ?(isso eu não revelo P)

Até o próximo cap.

Kirane/Meme/Sonomi: MANDEM REVIEWS!!!Ou paramos de escrever/betar!!

Sonomi: Leiam a Uzumaki's Future de Hyuuga Enzan é muito boa , também Angel's Life da Kira-chan nn/ e Resgate no Deserto da Tia Lulu.

Kissus da Sono-chan, da Meme-chan e da Kira-chan!


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, todos os direitos reservados.

Sonomi: Gomeeeen Minna eu estou com um grave problema de falta de imaginação aguda. Gomeeeeeen, Eu não sabia/sei como continuar a partir disso ''

Meme: Ela não está mentindo, por tanto tende a demorar ee.

Kirane: Nós sentimos mas não poderemos postar tão rápido / e tem uma ponta de culpa minha, já que eu estou ausente... Bem caham... #pigarreira#

Legenda:

X: Variável

A/B: Exemplo de palavras

Aaaa: Nome

Aaaa: bbbb Fala de personagem

Aaaa: bbbb #xxxxx# Ação do personagem

Aaaa: bbbb (xxxx) Meus comentários e traduções

Aaaa:bbbb... "xxxx" Pensamentos

_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback, carta, telefone

Aaaaa ou Aaaa: bbbb – xxxx Narrador

Sonomi/Kirane/Meme: Boa leitura nn/

The Love is in Air

Por Hyuuga-Sonomi

2. O Primeiro dia de aula,parte II

000000No Capitulo anterior000000

000000000 Classe A 00000000

Anko: Caros alunos!!! Temos alunos novos nesta classe!E são... Estes!!! #aponta para o grupo que acabara de entrar# Podem começaaaar!!! nn

Yuetchi: Me-meu nome é Kendo Yuetchi...

Shia: Ka-Kaguya Shia...

Enzan estava muito distraído que não ouvira o nome das duas... Especialmente o sobrenome Kaguya...

Rissa: Olá...Ta-Takahashi Rissa...

Ayana: Mitsutani Ayana.

Hime: Mi-Misaki Hime...

Satori: Namikaze Satori...

Todos: Prazer em conhece-los!!! E sejam bem-vindos em nossa escola!!

0000000 Classe B 0000000

Asuma: Classe...Temos alunos novos... #aponta discretamente para o grupo que entrou#

Ryou: Misaki Ryou...

Uki: Sou Odori Uki nn

Sayuri: Olá... Prazer em conhece-los sou... Urahara Sayuri...

Todos: Sejam bem-vindos!! E prazer em conhecê-los!!

0000000 Classe C 000000

Kurenai: Pessoal, alunos novos, temos alunos novos na escola e em especial em nossa classe... E estes são eles #aponta para o grupo que estava perto da porta#

Kanabi: Sou... Hatsuki Kanabi...

Takeo: Uzumaki Takeo, Prazer nn

Aluno extra: UZUMAKI?????

Aluna extra: I-Igual ao Naruto-bakaa??

Takeo: Naruto? Quem é esse? "Será que é..."

Koori: Daiyamondo no Koori, Muito prazer nn

Kuro: Mizuki Kuro, Muito prazer em conhece-los nn

Cibelle: Kyouhei Cibelle o////o

000000Neste capitulo000000

0000000Classe A0000000

Anko: Muitooo beeeeem. Podem se sentaaar...Você #aponta para Shia# Pode se sentar na frente daquele ali, Tameyake (ta certo?oõ ?) Satochi (Sonomi:preciso descrever todo mundo que aparece? T-T?é só procurar nos reviews D'/Meme: Preguiçosa ¬¬/Kirane: Concordo uu).

Anko: E você # apontando para Satori # do lado dela.Você #apontando para Yuetchi# Do outro lado dela.Você e você #apontando para Hime e Enzan# Naquelas carteiras #apontando para duas carteiras uma na frente da outra# E você # apontando para Rissa # Atrás de Satori. Ahhh e você #apontando para Ayana# ali do lado de Rissa

Alunos novos: Hai! #se sentam em seus lugares#

Shia: Co-Com Licença,você é Tameyake Satochi-san?

Satochi: Hai nn, Se quiser pode contar comigo.

Garotas extras: #suspiro de apaixonada#

Shia: #cora# Co-Com licença #se sentando na frente de Satochi#

Satori olhava tudo de longe, mas não sabia por que sentia uma certa atração por aquela garota, mas ignorou e se sentou em seu lugar.Yuetchi fizera o mesmo, se sentara do outro lado de Shia, o seu mais recente lugar. Rissa senta-se. Primeiro hesitara, pois com toda a certeza poderia interferir na visão de Satori e este percebendo o embaraço da garota disse gentilmente.

Satori: Sente-se, não se preocupe que não atrapalhará em nada # sorrindo #

Rissa: H-Hai! # se senta #

Enzan e Hime foram para o mesmo canto e se sentaram. Enzan, como um bom garoto, deixou Hime se sentar a sua frente, ela agradeceu e logo se sentou. O menino fizera o mesmo. Ayana logo se senta e já põe seu material a carteira.

Anko: Muito beeeem...Vamos começaaaaar...abram o livro na página 48. #com o livro já aberto#

Todos: Hai!

0000000Classe B0000000

Asuma: Misaki-kun, pode se sentar do lado da Ran-san, Odori-san na frente da Tsukimori-san, e Urahara-san pode se sentar... Do lado do Misaki-kun nn

Alunos novos: Hai!

Ryou: Eto... Você é a Ran no Hana-san?

Hana: Hai nn, seja bem vindo a nossa escola

Ryou: Ahn... Obrigado # se sentando #

0o0oNo Outro canto da sala0o0o

Uki: Com Licença você é a Tsukimori-san?

Megumi: Hai, Tsukimori Megumi, prazer nn

Uki: O prazer é meu, eu sou Odori Uki nn

Megumi: Ahh você então é uma aluna nova né?

Uki: Hai nn

Megumi: Quer que no intervalo eu te mostre a escola?

Uki: é claro nn

Todos daquele canto: #gota# "As duas são animadas, se darão MUITO bem ¬¬' "

0o0oVoltando ao Outro canto0o0o

Sayuri: Eto...Você é o Misaki-kun? #apontando para um aluno#

Aluno extra: #gota# Não, Urahara-san aquele ali que é o Misaki-kun #apontando para Ryou# "Meu Deus não faz nem 5 minutos que foi feita a apresentação".

Sayuri: Ahh Obrigada... #indo para a direção apontada e sentando de um lado de Ryou#

Asuma: er...Urahara-san é do outro lado do Misaki-kun #gota#

Todos: #gota#

Sayuri: Ahh é? Eu me esqueci

Todos: #gota maior ainda# "Não fez nem dois minutos das instruções dos lugares do Asuma-sensei".

Sayuri se levanta e se senta do outro lado de Ryou, assim a aula pôde ser prosseguida normalmente.

0000000Classe C0000000

Kurenai: Hatsuki-san, sente-se do lado da... Haruni Yuuki-san, Uzumaki-san na frente da Hatsuki-san, Daiyamondo-san, atrás do Gucci Carlo-san, Mizuki-san do lado do Uzumaki-san e Kyouhei-san do lado do Gucci-san.

Alunos novos: Hai!

Kanabi: com licença a senhorita seria, Haruni-san?

Yuuki: er...Hai oo'

Kanabi: Muitíssimo Obrigada #se sentando#

Takeo: Você é a Hatsuki-san né?

Kanabi: Sim...

Takeo: Obrigado... #se sentando#

0o0oNo Outro canto da sala0o0o

Koori: Eto...Você é o Gucci-san né?

Carlo: Hai nn, Gucci Carlo, muito prazer nn

Koori: Ahn... Obrigada eu sou...

Carlo: Daiyamondo Koori-san né?

Koori: Ha-Hai oo'

Carlo: Você se veste muito bem…Pelo seu jeito de vestir parece que adora lançar moda, correto?

Koori: Ha-hai oo "Meu Deus como ele sabe ?!" #se senta#

0o0oVoltando ao outro canto0o0o

Kuro: Eto...Você é o Uzumaki-kun né? nn

Takeo: Hai nn

Kuro: Arigato nn #se sentando# (Sonomi: Conversa rápida não/ Meme: Pois é oo')

0o0oVoltando ao canto oposto0o0o

Cibelle: Eto...Gucci-san...né?

Carlo: Hai, prazer nn,Você se veste de um modo bastante kawaii, sabia? nn

Cibelle: #cora# Nã-Não... #se senta#

Em todas as classes, a aula andava normalmente, tirando as conversas paralelas sobre os alunos novos, tudo completamente normal.

Tsunade: SHIZUNEEEEEEE!!!!!ACABO O SAKE TRAZ MAIS T-T

Shizune: Hai,Tsunade-sama #indo pegar o sake# "Essa já é a quarta garrafa de hoje" #gota#

Tsunade dera um berro tão alto que até o bairro vizinho pôde ouvir, fazendo com que todos que ouvissem o berro, especialmente os alunos do Konoha Gakuen, o-nome-mais-sem-criatividade-do-mundo (Sonomi: Cahan ¬¬ menos 10 por cento do seu salário ¬¬/Narrador: Nããããããããooooo eu fico quieto T-T/Meme; Mas ele nem recebe salário #sussurrando com gota#) ficassem com uma gota mais que enorme.

E pensassem como a Diretora-velha-cachaceira-solteirona-sem responsabilidade (Tsunade: O QUE ????????/Sonomi: Antes que venha me culpar isso não está o roteiro/Narrador: Está sim olha#mostrando o roteiro todo rabiscado mas com uma letra legível#/Meme: Isso você acabo de fazer que eu vi ¬¬/Narrador: Dedo duro ¬¬/Meme: Sou mesmo P) não tinha o menor bom senso de cuidar da escola e não beber inúmeras garrafas de sake.

0000000Pim Pom Pom Pom000000

As aulas acabaram, e agora os alunos saem para lanchar...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

E agora que é intervalo?

O que acontecerá? Problemas? Confusões?

Diretoria logo no primeiro dia de aula?

Rivais? Inimigos? O Narrador ganhará aumento?

Tsunade vai beber quantas garrafinhas? E com quantas ela fica bêbada?

Tudo Isso...

Kirane: cahan oo

QUASE Tudo será revelado(Kirane: Ou não) no próximo cap.

Meme: que demorará pra postar, mesmo assim...

Kirane/Sonomi/Meme: MANDEM REVIEWS!!!

Kirane/Sonomi/Meme: Até o próximo cap.

Sonomi: Antes disso, Leiam Uzumaki's Future de Hyuuga-Enzan, As fics da Meme-chan e da Kira-chan(eu recomendo as fics delas especialmente quem gostar de Yaoi )e... Créditos a MARI-SUSHI, A Pessoa que pôs as fics de fichas em Naruto!!!

Kissus da Sono-chan, Meme-chan e Kira-chan.


	6. Chapter 4

Dislaimer: Naruto não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso ¬¬, que pertence a Masashi Kishimoto, todo os direitos reservados.

Sonomi: Estou fazendo o possível para ir mais rápido que posso xx'

Meme: É sim está _tentando_ e não _fazendo_ ¬¬

Kirane: é verdade uu.

Bem fiquem com a fic

Legenda:

X; Variável

A/B: Exemplo de palavras

Aaaa: Nome

Aaaa: bbbb Fala de personagem

Aaaa: bbbb#xxxxx# Ação do personagem

Aaaa: bbbb(xxxx) Meus comentários e traduções

Aaaa:bbbb... "xxxx" Pensamentos

_Aaaaaaaa_ Flashback,carta,telefone

Aaaaa ou Aaaa:bbbb – xxxx Narrador

Sonomi/Kirane/Meme: Boa leitura nn/

The Love is in air

Por Hyuuga-Sonomi

3. Primeiro dia de aula parte III: No intervalo

000000 No Cap. Anterior 000000

Em todas as classes, a aula andava normalmente, tirando as conversas paralelas sobre os alunos novos, tudo completamente normal.

Tsunade: SHIZUNEEEEEEE!!ACABO O SAKE TRAZ MAIS T-T

Shizune: Hai, Tsunade-sama #indo pegar o sake# "Essa já é a quarta garrafa de hoje" #gota#

Tsunade dera um berro tão alto que até o bairro vizinho pôde ouvir, fazendo com que todos que ouvissem o berro, especialmente os alunos do Konoha Gakuen, o-nome-mais-sem-criatividade-do-mundo (Sonomi: Cahan ¬¬ menos 10 por cento do seu salário ¬¬/Narrado: Nããããããããooooo eu fico quieto T-T/Meme: Mas ele nem recebe salário#sussurrando com gota#) ficassem com uma gota mais que enorme. E pensassem como a Diretora-velha-cachaceira-solteirona-sem responsabilidade (Tsunade: O QUE ??/Sonomi: Antes que venha me culpar isso não está o roteiro/Narrador: Está sim olha#mostrando o roteiro todo rabiscado mas com uma letra legível#/Meme: Isso você acabo de fazer que eu vi ¬¬/Narrador: Dedo duro ¬¬/Meme: Sou mesmo P) não tinha o menor bom senso de cuidar da escola e não beber inúmeras garrafas de sake.

0000000 Pim Pom Pom Pom 000000

As aulas acabaram, e agora os alunos saem para lanchar...

000000 Neste cap 000000

Logo que o sinal tocou os alunos saíram correndo, sabiam como a Lanchonete ficava cheia quando o sinal tocava, exceto por alguns alunos.

00000 Classe A 00000

Satochi: #se levanta# Shia-chan quer que eu te mostre a escola?

Shia: I-Iie o/o

Satochi: Então eu vou indo, Até mais. #acenando e saindo da classe#

Yuetchi:#observando a cena# E-Ele é u-um pouco d-direto, n-né? R-Rápido também... C-Chamando a K-Kaguya-san de S-Shia-chan.

Shia: Concordo com você, Yue o/o.

Yuetchi: A-Ahh K-Kaguya-s-san e-estava a-aí ?? #gagueja nervosa#

Shia: Eu to na carteira ao seu lado oõ'

Yuetchi: A-Ahh é m-mesmo... #comenta sem graça# Go-Gomen pe-pela mi-mina in-indelicadeza, K-Kaguya-s-san...

Shia: Não me chame de 'Kaguya-san', me chame apenas de 'Shia' que eu só te chamo de 'Yue' nn

Yuetchi: H-Hai, K-Kagu-... Shia…

Shia: Melhor assim #sorrindo# Bem vamos lanchar juntas Yue ?

Yuetchi: Ha-Hai

As duas se direcionam até a saída da classe, Shia não levava consigo apenas o lanche que fizera em casa, levava também um caderno de desenhos, onde já havia feito vários (Nota: Ela comprou no começo do ano e já está cheio de desenhos).Yuetchi precisava comprar o lanche.

Enzan e Hime logo saíram da classe e, anormalmente juntos, ambos com dinheiro para comprar seu devido lanche na lanchonete.

Ayana, como sempre sozinha, saiu da classe com seu lanche já pronto e lanchava em um canto da escola qualquer, Rissa foi para a lanchonete/cantina e se sentou em uma das mesas ali. Satori, sozinho, foi para uma árvore que ficava ao lado da quadra da escola, subiu nela e passou a tomar seu lanche calmamente, porém ouvia vários comentários.

Garoto extra: Você viu o sobrenome daquele menino? Namikaze?

Garota extra: É, vi, ele é filho daquele assassino o...

Garoto extra2: Namikaze Wabiute

Garota Extra: Isso...E daquela dançarina que morreu em uma briga a...

Garota extra2: Namikaze Yunori

Ga.E(Garota extra): Isso... Será que ele vai ser assim também ?

Go.E2: Espero que não...

Go.E: Todos nós esperamos...

Ga.E2: É

Satori, odiava quando era comparado assim com os pais, pois não era. Sempre era assim, em qualquer lugar todos, TODOS, o comparavam com os pais, mesmo ele fazendo de tudo, sendo um bom aluno, uma boa pessoa, mesmo assim o comparavam aos pais. Sempre negava, mas ninguém lhe dava ouvidos, por mais que ignorasse não adiantava, ouvia e sentia ódio... Mas não fazia nada.

000000 Classe B 000000

Igualmente os alunos saem correndo...

Ryou saiu da classe calmamente ia até a cantina comprar seu lanche, andando distraidamente e calmamente até lá, nem se importando com a enorme(ENORME) fila.Uki e Megumi saíram felizes conversando, com seus lanches nas mãos, e foram conhecer a escola. Sayuri foi pensando em ir para a cantina, mas acabou indo para o lado errado e fora pra quadra.

Sayuri: Eto...Onde eu tava indo mesmo? Aliás onde eu estou? #pensando, parada no meio da quadra#

Hana foi passear pela escola comendo seu lanche.

000000 Classe C 000000

Os alunos corriam, outros permaneciam, mas a zona era igual das outras classes...

Kanabi, séria e quieta como sempre saiu da sala e foi para algum lugar com seu lanche nas mãos. Sentou-se e passa a comer.

Yuuki saiu da sala e logo foi para o 'seu cantinho de sempre' comendo até lá seu lanche.

Takeo passeava pelos corredores com apenas um hambúrguer nas mãos comendo, este que trouxe de casa, Koori fora uma das pessoas que saíram correndo, como um bando de condenados, por isso estava na fila desesperada, tentando comprar seu lanche: Um Onigiri(Bolinho de arroz) com recheio de Shake(Salmão).

Carlo, com seu lanche, saíra e fora comer. Cibelle logo encontrou Rissa e passaram a conversar comendo o lanche.

E Kuro perambulava a escola com seu sorrisinho fofo e comendo o seu lanche delicadamente.

0o0o0 Enquanto isso na Cantina 0o0o0

Koori: EUU!! #estendendo o braço, um ato desesperado, com 1.000 Yens na mão# Um Onigiri de Shakeee

Moça: Um Onigiri de Shake? É pra já. #pegando o dinheiro das mãos de Koori e lhe entregando um Onigiri de Shake, juntamente do troco#

Koori: Obrigada #pegando o Onigiri e o troco, se vira e esbarra em uma pessoa#

Ryou: Gomen, você tá bem ? #segurando Koori em um abraço, a impedindo de cair#

Koori: Hai, não foi nada sério #sorrindo#

Ryou: Que bom! Afinal eu tava muito distraído... #sorrindo#

Koori: Iie eu também estava...

0o0o0 Próximo dali 0o0o0

Hime e Enzan, se deparam com a cena, Enzan olhava-os até que se lembrara, eles ajudaram a consertar a porta na sala da diretora. Hime se corroia de ciúmes, porém discretamente. Mas quando viu os dois, rindo, abraçados... Não se segurou mais...

Enzan: Misaki-san? Está tudo beeeee...-antes de terminar a frase, Enzan fora puxado por Hime, ao encontro dos dois 'pombinhos' na cantina...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Continua 8D...

O que vai acontecer?O que Hime irá fazer?

Enzan conseguirá segura-la?O que aconteceu no passado de Satori?

Tudo será revelado no próximo...

Kirane: Ou não

Meme: É, provavelmente não.

... Capítulo ¬¬...

Bem é só...MANDEM REVIEWS!

Meme: É! Ou paramos de escrever...

Kirane: ...E betar!

Sonomi: ...A fic 8D

Créditos a MARI-SUSHI! A pessoa que colocou a fic de fichas em Naruto!

Leiam: Uzumaki's Future de Hyuuga Enzan, Resgate no Deserto da Tia Lulu pra quem gosta de GaaHina e para as Yaoistas de plantão, tem as fics da Meme-chan e da Kira-chan!

Então até o Cap. 5, Kissus da Meme-chan, Kira-chan e Sono-chan.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse a Sakura e a Ino seriam mortas ò_ó(Nada contra quem gosta,na boa XD)

Sonomi: Já disse: 'Fazendo o possível pra andar logo' ò-ó'

Kirane/Meme: E como nós já dissemos está _tentando_ e não _fazendo_ ¬¬

Sonomi: Hai,hai ¬¬ Comecemos a fic ù_u

Legenda:

X; Variável

A/B: Exemplo de palavras

Aaaa: = Nome

Aaaa: bbbb = Fala de personagem

Aaaa: bbbb#xxxxx# = Ação do personagem

Aaaa: bbbb(xxxx) = Meus comentários e traduções

Aaaa:bbbb... "xxxx" = Pensamentos

_Aaaaaaaa_ = Flashback,carta,telefone

Aaaaa ou Aaaa:bbbb – xxxx = Narrador

Sonomi/Kirane/Meme: Boa leitura n_n/

The Love is in air

Por Hyuuga-Sonomi

dia de aula, No Intervalo parte II

0o0oNo capítulo Anterior0o0o

0o0o0Enquanto isso na Cantina0o0o0

Koori: EUU!!#estendendo o braço, um ato desesperado, com 1.000 Yens na mão#Um Onigiri de Shakeee

Moça: Um Onigiri de Shake?É pra já.#pegando o dinheiro das mãos de Koori e lhe entregando um Onigiri de Shake,juntamente do troco#

Koori: Obrigada#pegando o Onigiri e o troco, se vira e esbarra em uma pessoa#

Ryou: Gomen, você tá bem ?#segurando Koori,em um abraço, a impedindo de cair#

Koori: Hai,não foi nada sério#sorrindo#

Ryou: que bom!Afinal eu tava muito distraído...#sorrindo#

Koori; Iie eu também estava...

0o0o0Próximo dali0o0o0

Hime e Enzan, se deparam com a cena,Enzan ficava olhando eles até que se lembrara, eles ajudaram a consertar a porta na sala da se corroia de ciúmes, mas discretamente, mas quando viu os dois, rindo, abraçados...Não se segurou mais...

Enzan; Misaki-san?Está tudo beeeee...-antes de terminar a frase,Enzan fora puxado por Hime, ao encontro dos dois 'pombinhos' na cantina...

0o0oNeste capítulo0o0o

Hime: ORA SUA ATIRADA!!!COMO SE ATREVE A DAR EM CIMA DO MEU IRMÃO?! – Hime berrara, em direção de Koori, de um modo bastante acusador e deixando o pobre Enzan,que até então era arrastado,no chão.

Koori: COMO SE ATREVE A DIZER ISSO?!EU NÃO TÔ DANDO EM CIMA DO SEU IRMÃO SUA LOUCA! – Era a vez de Koori berrar, como Hime tinha a coragem de dizer aquilo sem saber de nada?Tudo bem que ela estava sendo abraçada por Ryou,mas,i daí?

Hime: ORAA SUA...COMO SE ATREVE A ME CHAMAR DE LOUCA?! – Pegando um tomate do prato de um Aluno Extra e joga, bem na roupa NOVA de Koori.

Koori: SUAA...COMO TEVE A CORAGEM DE JOGAR ISSO NA MINHA ROUPA NOVA?! – Pegando um prato de macarronada de uma Aluna Extra, e jogando em Hime, bem no rosto, deixando o molho vermelho marcado em sua face e em suas roupas.

Hime: ORAAAA SUA...ALÉM DE DAR EM CIMA DO MEU IRMÃO TEM A CORAGEM DE ME SUJAR TODA É?! – Jogando a sobremesa de um Aluno Extra, uma torta de morango, em Koori, que desvia e voa pra cara de Shia, que estava passando por perto junto de Yuetchi.

Aluno Extra: Minha torta T-T

Yuetchi: S-Shia?!T-Tudo b-bem ?

Shia: Hai,tudo bem sim,Yue#sorrindo enquanto limpa a cara#

Go.E: GUERRA DE COMIDA!!! – pegando o prato, e jogando tudo quanto é coisa em todo mundo.

Yuetchi: Sh-Shia, eu vo-vou comprar m-meu lanche pr-pra sairmos logo daqui, t-tá?#desviando de um pedaço de bolo#

Shia: Tudo bem#desvia de gelatina#

Yuetchi, fora desviando de tudo quanto é coisa, de garfos e talheres, ou até 'pratos voadores', mas conseguiu chegar a cantina, mesmo que estivesse completamente LOTADO, e sendo acertada por vários tipos de comida, desde as ervilhas até as mesmo assim, não desistiria de comprar o seu pequenino Ôbento(um tipo de lanche com várias comidas, de preferência japonesas), já pronto.

Yuetchi: A-Ano...U-Um Ôbento O-Onegai...#pedia, tímidamente(tanto que nem conseguiam ouvi-la), mas estendendo delicadamente seus 1.000 yen#

Naruto: Olhaa, você tem que falar mais alto!!!por exemplo assim: Ô TIAAA EU QUERO UMA TIGELA DE RAMEN DE SAAAAAL!!! – berrava pra moça, deixando ela QUASE surda, Yue, tampava os ouvidos, como ele berrava...Alto?Além disso aquelas palavras com certeza fora pra ela, afinal todos berravam e gritavam para as pobres atendentes – Entendeu?

Yuetchi: H-Hai...

Naruto: Nee...Qual é o seu nome?O meu é Uzumaki Naruto, prazer#abrindo um sorriso, grande, e alegre, como sempre#

Yuetchi:#corando de leve# Y-Yuetchi...K-Kendo Yuetchi, p-prazer e-em conhece-lo...#dando um sorriso pequeno sorriso tímido#

Naruto: Então, Yue, Você tem que berrar, pra te escutarem, se entendeu tenta!

Yuetchi: H-Hai!ano... "Yue?A Shia também me chamou assim pela primeira vez..."

Naruto: Cahan...

Yuetchi:#corando#U-UM Ô-ÔBETO O-ONEGAI!

Naruto: Assim, mesmo!

Moça: Aqui está#entregando o Ôbento com um troco, e para Naruto uma tigela de Ramen de Sal#

Yuetchi:#pega o troco, o Ôbento e a Tigela de Ramen para Naruto#A-Aqui...o S-Seu Ra-...! – Antes de poder continuar Naruto Gritou um 'CUIDADO!!' e fez Yuetchi se abaixar, juntamente com ele, e com o ato, a fazendo corar descontroladamente – Go-Gomen, U-Uzumaki-san!

Naruto: Ahhh Não,tudo bem, Vamos sair logo daqui!#correndo pra fora, onde era obrigado a desviar de várias coisas, assim como Yue#

NAruto e Yuetchi conseguiram sair dali, enquanto Shia a esperava, o que não contava era ter Naruto junto!, mas que incrível surpresa, pensara, enquanto se aproximava da amiga e do garoto.

Shia: Yue!Como foi lá?

Yuetchi: Ahh e-eu só f-fui atingida a-algumas ve-vezes...Mas co-consegui#mostrando o Ôbento, recentemente comprado#

Shia: Ah sim, e quem é você ? – Disse, mudando seu olhar, que até então se encontrava em Yuetchi, para NAruto.

Naruto: Sou, Uzumaki NAruto,prazer!

Shia: Sou Kaguya Shia, Muito prazer...

NAruto: KAGUYA?Aquela que ERA a mais poderosa de todo o Japão??Mas foi morta por um assassino...que eu não me lembro do nome?

Shia: Uh?Do que está falando?

Kaguya Kimimaro, que passava por lá, por acaso, vira a prima, confusa e acidentalmente ouviu a conversa, se apressando em não faze-la se lembrar, DAQUILO, que lhe ocorrera a 6 anos.

Kimimaro: O que você está falando com a MINHA prima, Pirralho?

Shia: Kimi Nii-san...!

Naruto: Nada que lhe interesse, Valentão...

Kimimaro: COMO É, CHIBI?

Naruto: ISSO MESMO QUE OUVIU, TEME!

Sasuke: Tá falando de mim, Dobe?

Naruto: CLARO QUE NÃO SASUKE!!!!

Kimimaro: Humpf... – Em um ato, pegara o fino braço de Shia e a puxara, pra longe dali, apesar de tudo, não queria que ela sofresse novamente ao seu lembrar, DAQUILO, seus pais também o proibiram de contar algo a ela.

_Mãe do Kimimaro(M.d.K): Kimimaro, me promete uma coisa?_

_Kimimaro: Claro mamãe, o que seria?_

_M.d.K: Guardaria um segredo?_

_Kimimaro: Segredo?Que segredo?_

_M.d.K: Sobre a nossa família, os Kaguya._

_Kimimaro: ...?_

_M.d.K:#suspira#Você sabe que somos uma família muito poderosa, talvez até a mais poderosa de todo o Japão, certo? – Kimimaro acentiu com a cabeça, curioso, com o que a sua mãe dizia – Então...Meu irmão e sua esposa, foram assassinados, e a Shia-chan não se lembra de nada, não conte nada Ok?(Isso a mais ou menos 6 anos atrás)_

Kimimaro: Shia, Você não sabe nada da família Kaguya?Nada,nada?

Shia: Iie, Kimi Nii-san, Nadinha...

Kimimaro:Entendo… "Ela realmente se esqueceu"

Yuetchi: Shia!#corrrendo na direção dos dois, enquanto NAruto, típicamente brigava com Sasuke#

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Continua...8D

Quando o intervalo vai acabar?Quantas a Tsunade já bebeu?

O que houve no passado de Shia?Quem é o assassino do casal Kaguya?

Todas as perguntas serão respondidas ao lerem a fic!!

Kirane: Se ficou curioso leia...

Meme: Se gostou, comente...

Sonomi: Se não gostou,comente...

Sonomi/Kirane/Meme: OU SEJA MANDEM REVIEWS!

Sonomi/Meme: Ou paramos de Escrever...

Kirane: E betar... 

Sonomi: Ahh é verdade...

_**AVISO:**__** SABAKU NO GAARA **_**E**_** AKASUNA NO SASORI**_** ESTÃO **_LIVRES. _**POR ISSO, QUEM QUISER ELES PODE SE (RE) INSCREVER.**

_**AVISO2:**_** Eu demorei pra postar porque estava sem internet.**

O Gaara ficou livre por que EU abri mão dele. Devido à um personagem que me apareceu, achei que seria o par perfeito de Shia. Namikaze Satori. POR FAVOR, O CRIADOR DESTE PERSONAGEM, ME DÊ UM TOQUE SE NÃO GOSTAR DA IDÉIA.

E o Sasori ficou livre (preciso confirmar) porque a Meme-chan abriu mão dele, por causa de um personagem da fic.

Créditos a MARI-SUSHI!A pessoa que colocou a fic de fichas em Naruto!

Leiam, Uzumaki's Future de Hyuuga Enzan,Resgate no Deserto da Tia Lulu pra quem gosta de Gaahina e para as Yaoistas de plantão, tem as fics da Meme-chan e da Kira-chan!

Bem é só, até o cap. 6 pessoal!

Kissus da Sono-chan, Meme-chan e Kira-chan


End file.
